Bottom Line
by ValaMagic
Summary: Bones taunts Booth about sex and fetishes set during 'Death in the Saddle', some spoilers. BB. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, this is my first Bones fic, well I started another one first but this is the first one i've finished... anyway it's based on all the talk about fetishes and what not in 'Death in the Saddle'. It's a little bit AU and it's just for fun, so enjoy and leave me lots of reviews so i get my other Bones fic done faster :)

Bottom Line

"So Booth, are you sure you don't have any fetishes?" Bones teased when the pair were safely ensconced in the car heading back to the Jeffersonian the men and women dressed as ponies and riders no longer in their direct line of sight.

"No" Booth denied "Do you?" he asked suddenly remembering her earlier words, realising that maybe there was more to Temperance Brennan than he'd thought.

"Maybe" She replied teasingly, a grin plastered across her face. Booth twisted the key in the ignition and the car sputtered into life effectively covering his sharp intake of breath which accompanied unbidden thoughts of a leather clad Bones whip and handcuffs in hand. Bones he was sure would assume that he had a leather fetish and he would vehemently deny her conclusion, he would be equally affected had he imagined her lying on the beach in a tiny green bikini. He almost cursed out loud as the second image entered his mind uninvited.

It was then he realised that his partner was still speaking "I mean I've done my fair share of experimenting, in high school and college. Isn't that the only way you find out what you like, by trying different things?" Booth couldn't respond his mind still conjuring various images of his partner in various states of undress and in various positions.

"I mean, you can't tell me you've never had a girlfriend dress up in a funny costume, a teacher, French maid, school girl?" She asked knowing her words would make her partner thoroughly uncomfortable.

"That is nothing like pretending you're a pony and shoving a piece of leather in your mouth" Booth defended causing his partner to smile wider at his admission to playing dress up in the bedroom.

"You like to be in control don't you Booth?"

"No" he defended "I like having an equal relationship both inside and outside the bedroom" He squeaked his voice almost an octave higher than normal and Bones knew she was right again.

"If you say so" she muttered turning to stare out the window while Booth continued to navigate them back towards the city. The partners were silent for a long time and were almost back into the city when Bones spoke again "Guess you've never had a threesome either?" Her voice was teasing and although he would try to deny it the thought had crossed his mind once or twice, given the right two women of course.

When Booth was silent she continued "What about anal sex? Bondage? Handcuffs?" She continued to probe.

"Bones" He warned.

"C'mon Booth, you can't tell me you've never thought about shoving your penis into a woman's tight anus. Trust me it's great fun" She told him laughing as his face screwed up and he gestured wildly for her to be quiet and stop talking about sex. Booth almost swerved off the road as yet another inappropriate image of his partner entered his mind. This time she was on her knees, naked, her firm, round and pale ass waving in the air.

He felt his pants tighten and instinctively knew that it was not only inappropriate to think of his partner that way but it was even worse to react to those thoughts. Booth readjusted himself in the seat, hoping his partner wouldn't notice his pants bulging slightly, but the woman was far more in tune with human behaviour than she was given credit for and her eyes flicked to his black pants and up to his face which was tinged slightly pink.

"Booth, what are you thinking about?" she asked cheekily, her eyes flicking between his face and his bulging pants.

"Nothing" he denied, his voice husky.

"You're thinking about sex aren't you?" she prodded, already knowing the answer "You know it's okay to think about sex, I do" she admitted with no hint of awkwardness.

"You know in college I based my anthropology thesis on sex and how sexual intercourse is a manifestation of the power struggle between man and woman, of course it is also interesting from a sociological perspective, current sexual practices are so varied and yet the only sexual habits that are condoned are those between man and woman, anything out of the ordinary is judged. I wonder why that is, sexuality should be like speech; free." Booth for once found himself listening to every word his partner said and for once she made sense. He felt as if for a minute he was talking to the writer Temperance Brennan who could use her words to spin poetic tales of the most gruesome aspects of human existence.

"You know Bones, a male/female relationship is condoned because it is natural, and it's reproduction. Nothing else." Booth found himself arguing.

"Maybe" she muttered, not convinced, it was the closest she would ever come to conceding.

The pair were silent again for a few moments before Bones began speaking again, her voice quiet and slightly nervous "You know if you ever wanted to try any of those things in a non-judgemental, no strings attached environment you only have to ask"

Booth was about to groan again, hoping that the subject would change soon, back to bones and temporal lobe injuries, severed feet; anything but sex, when he realised what his partner had said "Did you just..." he trailed off looking to his partner for confirmation.

"Yeah, I think I did" She confirmed.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, watching as she squirmed under his gaze.

"I... don't know" she admitted. He glanced between his partner and the road for a long time trying to decide just what was going on.

"Well this is awkward" he finally muttered as they came to a stop at a set of traffic lights.

"Yes it is" Bones agreed.

As the pair finally pulled up in the Jeffersonian Institute parking lot Bones found herself suddenly clear "Booth?" she questioned as he pulled the key from the ignition and turned to get out of the car, he froze and turned back nodding for her to continue.

"I – well I meant part of what I said" she admitted cryptically.

"Which part?"

"The part about exploring your hidden desires and fantasies"

"O – Kay, which part didn't you mean?" Booth asked confused.

"The no strings attached bit. I mean for a start it is impossible, both literally and figuratively. To think that we could have sex and pretend nothing changed between us would be ridiculous, even though it's just sex" Bones explained rationally though her speech was hurried and her pitch a little higher than normal and Booth knew there was something she wasn't saying but decided to let it slide.

"You know if it was just sex it would never happen. I wouldn't do that, this partnership means too much to me" Bones searched his face for a moment, wondering just what he was thinking and what she was doing before turning to climb out of the vehicle.

A gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her before she could even reach for the handle and she turned back.

"But that's not all it would be, is it Bones?" She wanted to tell him, wanted him to know how badly she ached for him and only him but instead she kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Bones – Temperance" he corrected "I want to take you up on your offer... if you're serious. But I want you to know now that it is not about the bedroom stuff for me." He wanted to say more to explain fully, but Temperance Brennan was not a person who was in touch with her emotions and he knew from experience that she would shut down when certain words were used, he knew to say just enough so that she would understand his intentions.

"Who said anything about the bedroom?" she asked coyly.

"Woah, Temperance Brennan... you are a tease"

"No Booth, if I was a tease I would have flashed you my breasts. Of course from an anthropological perspective I have no problem with nakedness, in fact clothes were originally merely a way of keeping the body temperature warm enough to stave off hypothermia and protect the skin from the sun. Did you know that in Minoan culture females dress focussed on the breasts leaving them completely bare." Booth had the strange urge to shut his partner up at that moment, desperately wanting to kiss her ever moving lips into silence and see what she had to say about that anthropologically speaking but instead let her continue her spiel "But from a more sociological perspective human social constraints prevent me from baring my naked breasts to you, so you'll just have to wait until tonight" Booth almost missed the last part having tuned out her speech as he often did waiting for the bottom line and in this case it worked out quite well for him. The bottom line was that Seeley Booth would be going home with Temperance Brennan and she was going to bare her breasts to him, though his mind knew that was only the start.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know i said this was going to be a one shot but i decided to make it a series though it's probably gonna just be a series of sexual encounters between them with a few character developments... anyway enjoy this part and i'll try and get the next one up soon. And leave me lots of reviews if you like it.

Bottom Line Part 2

Brennan thought back to the day she had told her thesis supervisor that she intended to conduct her entire thesis on sexual behaviour, he had laughed. But Brennan made a very convincing and passionate argument to him and he'd allowed her to begin work telling her that it was the weirdest thesis he'd ever heard of and if she could pull it off he'd give her the highest recommendations he could. Brennan knew as an anthropology major that much of anthropological research was done by observation and participation. Brennan observed and participated in all manner of sexual experiences.

She'd been twenty one, and it was the first time she'd really begun to understand what she enjoyed sexually, the first time she'd discovered casual sex. She'd begun by going to parties both on and off campus, watched when couples disappeared into the bedrooms for a quickie, or at one party she attended they hadn't even bothered to do that just lost their clothes on the couch while everyone watched on. One night she'd started to join in, she'd met a nice boy named Tom and allowed herself to be led off by the drunken boy to one of the bedrooms. He'd been so drunk he'd barely been able to perform, she wondered how many other boys were like that, she couldn't understand the drunken fumbling sex. But she persevered noticing the way the other males congratulated her partners when they returned to the party, something which happened regardless of the length of time they were gone and regardless of the attractiveness of one's female partner, it seemed that simply convincing one of the females to have sex with you got you instant status with the other males, interesting she'd noted.

Word got around the campus pretty quickly about her project and soon almost every member of the male student body and a few select members of the female body were approaching her asking to be a part of her research, in many cases she accepted. That was how she got invited to her first orgy and how she was introduced to both the lesbian and bondage scene on campus, the latter of which particularly interested her. Her first orgy had been an interesting experience, and was still a little bit of a blur to her, there had been so many bodies, so much sweaty skin she couldn't quite remember what had happened or how many people she'd had sex with. She did however remember that night being her first with another woman, not that she could have told anyone her name, she wasn't sure she ever knew. To Brennan that night showed an almost animalistic and anonymous satisfaction of their biological urges, she'd picked out the alpha male immediately, he had been given first pick of the women and she'd been surprised when he'd picked her instantly elevating her status within the group so that all the other men wanted a piece of her. She hadn't enjoyed herself, the men far outnumbered the women that night and she felt like they were property passed around for pleasure by the men.

Her first time on the bondage scene had been somewhat different, she wasn't sure she enjoyed that much either, but the guy who'd taken her under his wing, Nigel was nice and he didn't push her too hard. He'd been careful to ask about her limitations and answer any questions she had, but he'd gone easy on her the first time. It had still felt strange, he'd told her to undress and she'd done so shamelessly before he'd tied her to the bed with thick black ropes and told her not to do anything unless he told her to, she'd nodded but she was used to being in control and it hadn't been easy for her to relinquish it. When he thought she was comfortable enough he had blindfolded her and her other senses had immediately heightened. She wasn't sure she enjoyed the experience but she couldn't deny that it had produced a most powerful orgasm, not that she put that in her thesis of course. She'd told Nigel not to go easy on her after that, though she knew he still did and it was what eventually drove them apart. Though not before he'd taught her what it felt like to be fucked in the ass, which she concluded was yet another was for men to show their dominance over women. Then she'd found out that it wasn't always the male who was dominant in such situations and she found that although she could enjoy being dominant most of her excitement was derived from being submissive, something which she usually feared.

She'd then found herself spending a lot of time with the gay and lesbian community who intrigued her and although she wasn't one of them they liked her, thought she was funny. She never condemned their lifestyle and tried the best she could to understand it but it didn't stop them being amused when she asked about some misconception she had gotten reading whatever literature she could find. She'd even engaged in a little lesbian experimentation of her own, and although she had to admit that she preferred a man's touch, there was something decidedly erotic about being with a woman. She'd told Angela that once and the woman had smiled coyly, telling her that they were the same, fence sitters. Angela was probably right, though Brennan had to admit she might be just a little closer to the heterosexual side than the lesbian side.

But that had all been before the thing with her thesis supervisor. He'd wanted to meet with her a lot after all her topic choice was quite unusual. She'd talked freely about her research, in particular her direct participation in many of the campus sex scenes. He was quick to point out one relationship she hadn't explored and that was the sexual relationship of a student and a teacher. She had considered it for a few moments before agreeing, he'd had been quite an attractive man, good structure and muscle definition. That had begun the final aspect of her practical research, though she was sorry that some of it was not known until her thesis was completed. It turned out he had never believed she would succeed with her thesis and when she did it did not bode well for their relationship. She'd met Michael a year later and thought he was different, and he had been, at least until she got a job at the Jeffersonian Institute Brennan remembered wryly. But it didn't matter, Booth was different, it didn't bother him that she was smarter and earned more money, he knew they just had different strengths and he was going to spend the night with her, several nights in fact, or at least that was the plan.

Booth had dropped her back at the Jeffersonian an hour earlier and they'd parted awkwardly, neither sure exactly what the new development in their relationship meant. Brennan had spent most of that time in a reverie of her college sex life, though it was Booth she replaced the faces in her memory with. It had been too long she decided with a sigh, too long since any man had touched her, though she reminded herself it had only been a couple of months and was certainly not the longest she had ever gone without sex. Still her body was buzzing at the thought of Booth inside her, of her walls clenching around him of waking her neighbours screaming his name. It seemed luck was not on her side and the phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Bones, shut down that computer right now and get out of the lab" he commanded.

"Why?" she asked ignoring his request and tyring to steady her breathing.

"Because we have reservations at seven and you have to go home and make yourself gorgeous" he told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought you said I was always gorgeous" she said suddenly offended.

"You are, but tonight is extra special"

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked confused.

"If we're doing this, then we're doing it properly, I'm taking you out to dinner first, all right Bones, no arguing, we have to eat, we're going to do it somewhere nice" Booth told her leaving no room for argument, not that she would have she was already shutting down her laptop and heading towards the exit waving to Angela on her way past. The look on Angela's face told her she would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning which reminded her of something else.

"Booth? Bring that overnight bag of yours, you're not going to have time to go home in the morning" she told him quickly, careful to make sure no one else was close enough to hear her. Booth groaned, his cock twitching painfully at the thought of early morning sex with Brennan, in fact any sex with Brennan.

"So I take it you agree to my terms?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now" she told him beeping her car unlocked, which Booth heard prompting him to conclude that she had decided a while ago that she would be meeting him that night.

"Good, can't wait to see you" he told her, adding the last part on impulse, but not sure of it the moment he said it.

"Yeah? Well I'm looking forward to seeing you too" she admitted turning the key in the ignition and leaning comfortable into her seat before Booth muttered a goodbye and hung up.

She took her time getting ready even though she knew she had nothing to prove to Booth, but still she felt the need to show him that he was special enough to warrant her putting on just a little more make up than normal, freshly shaving her legs, curling her hair and wearing the sexiest underwear she could find. It might not have been a particularly grand gesture but she wanted him to know he was worth the effort. All of that effort meant that she was barely ready on time, still putting on the last of her jewellery when she heard him knocking on the door. But all the effort was worth it when Booth's jaw dropped open in surprise when she opened the door. Men always told her she looked nice when they took her out, some even told her she was beautiful, but none had ever looked at her the way Booth was at that moment. The look he gave her had her wanting to skip the restaurant and head straight for the night's more enjoyable activities, but her rational mind told her that food would give them the necessary sustenance to engage in the more recreational activities she had in mind. She settled for pulling Booth against her in the doorway and bruising her lips against his, smudging her perfectly applied lipstick. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he twisted them against the wall hungrily devouring her mouth, spurred on by the quiet moans from her. They pulled away from one another breathless, though Booth's hands remained on her hips.

"You know the kiss usually comes at the end of the date" he reminded her trying to lighten the mood that had settled upon them, because if he didn't they certainly wouldn't make it to the restaurant.

Their eyes searched one another and Brennan shrugged "Is that what this is, a date?" she asked.

"Well yeah, I thought so" she thought back to their conversation in the car earlier that day, she supposed they had decided that if they were going to have sex then it could never just be sex and she supposed that meant they were kind of in a relationship. Brennan thought for a moment, it was odd, people usually dated awhile before declaring themselves in a relationship, but she supposed they weren't a usual couple and the usual rules didn't apply. With that in mind she turned back and grabbed her coat and purse before planting a tended kiss on Booth's lips and heading towards the car without checking to see if he was following.

It was Booth's turn to consider forgoing dinner for more entertaining activities. Instead he trailed after Brennan, smiling at his luck. The time at the restaurant seemed to pass slowly and Brennan smiled when she caught Booth glancing down the front of her dress occasionally his hand brushing against hers whenever it rested on the table. It was just the same and completely different to every time they'd ever eaten together. Conversation came just as easily as ever, as did disagreements, but they smoothed them over easily and continued talking, nevertheless there was a slightly awkward atmosphere between the two. The awkwardness that only ever descends over a first date, it seemed not even they were immune, there was a lot riding on that night, they both knew that. But perhaps there wasn't so much riding on it, they were solid, they'd always been solid, if it didn't work they'd get through this too.

When they got back to Brennan's apartment Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder, glad when she leaned into him "You're allowed to kiss me you know" she whispered as the elevator lurched into motion. That was all Booth needed. Brennan felt herself wedged between the wall of the elevator and Booth's body and she was glad she hadn't chosen the apartment building with the elevator attendant. One of his hands tangled in her hair, the other skimmed her breast causing her to shiver before resting on her hip, pulling her hard against his groin where she could feel that he was already hard. Booth groaned out loud as their bodies made full contact for the first time. When the elevator reached her floor they were both panting heavily smiling like two teenagers who'd managed to avoid the wrath of their parents.

When they made it inside her apartment she pushed him against the wall with her body using her hands to throw her coat onto the table inside the door. Booth's arms wrapped around her enjoying the sudden decrease in layers between their bodies. He bunched the silky material in his fist thrusting his tongue hungrily into her mouth and pulling her tight against him. He flipped her easily against the wall, but she didn't protest instead she slid her bare leg up his and wrapped it around him his hand instantly cupping her ass to hold her in place. Then the fog of desire seemed to lift slightly from him and he realised what he was doing and pulled away.

"Not like this Bones" he told her shaking his head a little though his hands caressed her sides gently while he spoke.

"Not against the wall?" she asked turning to see if there was something wrong with the wall she was pressed against, seeing nothing she added "You don't like having sex against the wall? You're not that traditional are you?"

"No Bones, I'm not that traditional. I just thought tonight was special, I don't want it to be some quick fuck against the wall" he admitted.

"Right, you tough guys and your sentimentality" she remembered, but she would give him his wish, their first time would be special, on his terms.

"Temperance?" he whispered "Keep your eyes on me, no matter what" he instructed, he wanted to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom, but he wasn't stupid enough to do it instead he allowed her to lead him their hands clasped together. He indicated that she should lie down, which she did not before kicking off her heels and Booth bathed the room in soft lamplight before stopping to look at her, his partner, his friend and his lifeline. Her eyes locked with his for a moment and he noticed that they seemed a slightly darker shade of blue than normal, her hair was curled and splayed behind her head against the purple comforter. Her dress was pink, and Booth enjoyed seeing her in the more feminine shade than he was used to enjoying the contrast against the indigo backdrop, that reminded him of her dress at the Hodgins wedding, or what would have been the Hodgins wedding. That dress had haunted him for a long time, he'd wanted so much to touch her that night, they'd danced together at the reception, he'd wanted to kiss her. He'd dreamed for months that he did. But he didn't have to dream about it anymore, his eyes locked on her lips, red and full, her lipstick smudged again, he'd done that. His eyes trailed down her neck taking in the creamy expanse suddenly wanting to mark it as his own though he knew the thought would horrify Brennan and have her spouting all sorts of anthropological theory to him. Her breasts heaved and strained against the material of her dress, her legs was parted slightly as if she was waiting for him and she was. She was waiting patiently for him to touch her trying not to squirm under his intense gaze. Her face was flushed when he returned his eyes there and he decided not to torture her any longer.

He carefully pressed his body onto the bed leaning over her one hand resting on her stomach, her muscles flexing under his touch. He let his fingers dance a little higher grazing her ribs, her body arched towards him and spurred him on. Gently he cupped her breast, wastching as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"You don't have to be gentle Booth, I'm not going to break" Brennan told him wriggling beneath his touch.

"I know, but I want to take this slow" Booth replied "Just for this time, let me do this" Brennan sighed, she'd never been one to take things slowly, but she would give Booth his wish. If Booth wanted to examine every inch of her skin and catalogue her reactions to his touch then she would let him because he wouldn't hurt her and he wouldn't judge her. When his hands dipped down to her thighs and pushed her dress up higher she pulled him down for a kiss her hands twisting into the hair at the base of his neck. She fought the urge to flip him over and regain control giving into it when Booth's hand began trailing along her side, taking things slow was one thing, but she was beginning to think she'd be a grandma before they even finished and they were both wearing too many clothes. She straddled his hips and as she leant down and pressed her lips to his she reached behind her and unzipped her dress with one hand before setting to work on the buttons of his shirt. Booth didn't protest as she pushed his shirt to the side, instead he lifted his body slightly and shrugged out of it, their lips still fused together before reaching up and sliding the straps of her dress down her arms exposing a lacy pink strapless bra. Without missing a beat Brennan reached down to the hem of her dress which by that point was almost at her hips and in one swift motion pulled the garment over her head and dropped it to the floor behind her leaving her in just her underwear.

Booth flipped them easily so that Brennan was once again laying underneath him a stark contrast against her dark comforter. Booth's eyes trailed down her body drinking in the newly exposed skin. Her chest heaved beneath him, her breasts straining against their restraints and Booth longed to release them. His eyes trailed down further, cherishing her newly exposed flesh, skin he'd only ever dreamed of seeing. He traced the line of her ribs, down to her stomach and over her belly button until her skin was obscured by her panties. His lips followed the trail that his eyes and hands had, his eyes locking with hers as his lips descended over her pebbled nipple taking it between his lips, the thin lace providing a delicious friction. Brennan thought she had never felt as loved or as cherished as she did in that moment and that realisation sent a wave of warmth rushing to her groin. As Booth's lips continued their slow trail nipping at her skin Brennan's ringers wrapped easily into his hair massaging his scalp. When his tongue danced over her ribs the muscles in her stomach contracted, her stomach lurching slightly under his intense stare.

She undid his pants easily while he was focussed on her nipples rising off the bed slightly when Booth reached towards her back to unhook her bra. When her breasts were bared before him Booth took a few moments to memorise the view.

"You know you don't have to memorise everything right now, there will be other chances" Brennan told him breathily, but it was enough and suddenly his body was pressed flush against hers, causing her to groan as her hard nipples were pressed against his chest. Then Booth's hand was sliding her panties down and she was kicking them away. He used one hand to part her thighs gently caressing the soft skin of her inner thigh her muscles rippling under his touch. When their naked bodies connected for the first time Brennan was overwhelmed, it was as if Booth was everywhere at once, his hands were skimming every part of her body his erection pressing into her thigh and she bucked against him, desperately wanting him inside her. Her face was flushed as she writhed beneath him and Booth finally allowed himself to give in to what he had wanted for so long. He slid the tip of his penis inside her and she moaned loudly her eyes darted to his, fixing on them as he pushed himself completely inside her. Her eyes didn't leave his as he began to pump in and out of her and she met each of his thrusts with one of her own. As their pace and arousal increased Brennan found herself feeling as if she might spontaneously combust, not that she believed that was possible, it seemed about as likely to her as two objects occupying the same space. Of course if it was possible, she believed that it would happen at that moment. Her orgasm came sooner than she expected and lasted longer than she was accustomed to, her body clenching around Booth her nails gripping Booth so tightly that she was sure she would leave a mark.

They collapsed against each other Booth not even bothering to pull out of her or off of her though he made sure not to put all of his weight on his partner. Their legs wrapped together and it occurred to Brennan that she couldn't remember the last time she'd allowed a man such control in bed, couldn't remember the last time she'd even allowed one to be on top. She'd always found herself feeling suffocated when a man was on top, but with Booth she felt comfortable, protected even by his bulky body over her. She pushed him off of her slightly rolling him onto his side and he nestled his head against her chest drawing circles on her stomach with lazy fingers.

"Geez Booth" Brennan muttered against his hair, not knowing what else to say.

"Wow, I actually left Doctor Temperance Brennan speechless, everything really does happen eventually" Booth decided happily teasing his new lover.

"Yeah I guess so, no one's ever made me feel like that before" she admitted wrapping an arm around him.

"That's because we broke the laws of physics Bones"

"We didn't break the laws of physics, but I think I understand now and it's not just that, I don't think anyone's ever cared for me as much as you just did" for the first time Brennan was realising that sometimes actions did speak louder than words and reached a hand up to caress Booth's cheek and he nuzzled into her pressing a gentle kiss to her palm.

There were things Booth wanted to say but it was too soon "Bones" he whispered tilting his head towards her so he could wee her face in the dim light "It's because our relationship isn't dependent on this, on the physical stuff it's about trust and loyalty, that's why we can share so much physically" Booth attempted to explain his hand moving up her arm. It was true, they were friends before they were lovers, they knew each other, they were connected more than just physically. Brennan nodded not trusting her voice, Booth understood, they'd exhausted her emotional quota for the day. Then she was against him again a predatory look in her eye as she devoured his lips. There was nothing gentle about their touch, nothing tender as they tried to devour one another whole, but there was no lack of passion, there never had been between them


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well here we go, finally the third part... there's still a few more to come, haven't decided exactly how many but at least a couple i'm already working on part 4 so it should be up soon. Anyway enjoy, leave reviews, make me happy :)

Bottom Line Part 3

"You look happy" Angela commented "And you're late" Brennan nodded not even trying to hide her smile "What's his name?"

"Who?" Brennan asked confused.

"The guy that made you late and happy for work" Angela explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"None of your business" The smile on Brennan's face was replaced by a look of fear, but only for a second, because it seemed that she just couldn't fight the stupid grin.

It was ten am and Angela would be damned if she'd let a little resistance stop her from finding out why Brennan was arriving two hours later than normal and grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

"Oh my god! It's Booth isn't it?" It had to be, if it was anyone else Brennan would have told her, it had to be someone at work and it certainly wasn't Hodgins, he'd spent the night satisfying her. And the thought that it might have been Zach didn't even cross her mind because it was impossible.

"Shh" Brennan hissed crossing the lab towards her office not waiting to see if Angela was following because she knew she would be. She also knew that Angela would insist on details and that was definitely a conversation better had in her office rather than out in the open.

"Yes, it was Booth" she admitted once she was sure the door was closed behind her and no one could hear what they were talking about.

"I knew it. I'm so happy for you" Angela congratulated easily before hugging Brennan close for a few seconds, the other woman gingerly wrapping her arms around the artist unsure of what was going on.

"Okay, details" Angela insisted dragging Brennan over to the couch.

"He took me out for dinner and afterwards we went back to my apartment and had sex, three times last night and twice this morning" Brennan explained clinically.

Angela ignored her lack of emotion, for the moment "Uh Sweetie, less vague would be good. But he took you out for dinner, like a date? How did that happen? And wow, five times in less than twenty four hours, no wonder your smiling"

"Oh, we were talking about desires and I told him that if he had any that he wanted to try out no strings attached, he could call me" Angela interrupted at that moment.

"You propositioned Booth?" she was surprised, while Brennan was someone who took what she want she'd been very cautious with Booth, Angela believed she subconsciously knew the FBI agent was different.

"Yes, I believe I did"

"What did he say?" Angela asked interested.

"He asked if I meant it"

"And did you?"

"Part of it. I realised that there is no practical way to have no strings attached sex, especially with a co worker. He told me that nothing could happen if it was just going to be sex"

"Oh my god!" Angela squealed, realising immediately what Brennan was implying "You're dating Booth!"

"I know" Brennan said, wondering why Angela was telling her what she obviously already knew.

"Of course you do Sweetie" Angela didn't bother trying to explain to Brennan, her mind was reeling with the new information anyway.

"So how was it?" she asked a few moments later "Did you explore any hidden fantasies?"

"I don't have any unfulfilled fantasies" Brennan replied quickly "But it was... I've never felt that way before" she admitted, "It was overwhelming"

Angela watched on as Brennan's eyes glazed over and it was as if Angela ceased to exist to Brennan for that moment and she realised that the anthropologist had finally experienced something she'd first encountered many years before. She had to admit though, it never became any less amazing. Angela smiled and let Brennan lose herself for a few moments longer before she decided they could finish talking later, however her movement seemed to jolt Brennan back to reality.

"Ange, will you come shopping with me, there's some things Booth has never tried but I think he'd enjoy and there's a few things I need" Brennan didn't say it, but Angela knew what she was alluding to, a trip to the local sex shop, and Angela didn't mind in the slightest, in fact there were a few things she needed to pick up herself.

"Sure, is this the urgent kind of shopping we need to do today or do you want to wait until the weekend?"

Brennan thought for a moment "It's not urgent, but I have other plans for the weekend so I think today would be good" Angela smirked, Brennan was going to be very sore on Monday if she got her way, and she usually did.

Lunch came around quickly, of course Brennan had to attribute that to being so late to work, which of course wouldn't have happened if Booth hadn't looked so damn edible lying asleep on her sheets. She'd woken him up for a quick reminder of her feelings for him which had turned into a very long drawn out reminder followed by a quickie in the shower, and realising that they were already late they'd taken their time and had breakfast at the diner.

Angela appeared in her office promptly at one to drag her out, for once though it was not to make sure the anthropologist ate, but to make sure she had everything she wanted to please her man. Angela trailed her around the shop, her basket almost empty compared to Brennan's which seemed to have everything from flavoured lube to nipple clamps and anal beads. Booth was in for a shock Angela decided adding as many flavours of body paint to her basket as she could find.

"Which one of these do you think is better?" Brennan asked holding up two objects to Angela from across the store. She couldn't see what they were and sensed she probably didn't want to know but crossed the store to where the anthropologist was anyway. Angela wasn't one to embarrass easily but she felt herself turning a deep shade of red when she saw what Brennan was holding up. Two butt plugs, one a simple cone design and the other looked more like a hook to Angela.

She swallowed her discomfort, knowing that if Brennan realised how uncomfortable she was it would result in an anthropological lecture that would only make her more uncomfortable "That depends who it is for" she told her friend objectively.

"Booth, of course. I already have one, it's more like this though" she told Angela picking up a third butt plug, this one was purple and was about three inches in diameter at the base, probably more, but Angela tried not to look too closely, there were some things she didn't need to know about Brennan.

"Okay, well I think that one" Angela gestured to the silicon hook shaped plug "They're actually designed for men, to give maximum pleasure" Of course Angela only knew that because of a case they'd had a few months earlier in which she was given the toy to determine its purpose, along with a whole box of other similar objects. She had to admit that she now knew more about sex toys than she'd ever wanted to know. Not that it had been a bad thing the cock ring she'd convinced Hodgins to buy did indeed enhance their pleasure.

Brennan nodded and dropped the other plugs back onto the shelf before beginning a careful comparison of the different types of anal beads carried by the shop. Oh yeah, Booth was in for a shock Angela decided, maybe she should warn him, but it wasn't really any of her business, so he'd just have to find out the hard way what he'd gotten himself into.

An hour and a half later they finally make it back to the lab, Angela with one small bag and Brennan with two much larger ones. Booth was already waiting for them, apparently there was paperwork that needed to be finished, but wasn't there always.

"What's in the bags?" he asked trying to peek into the plain black shopping bags held by both women.

"Just a few things to help you explore your fantasies, of course if you were a little more specific about what those actually were it might be a little easier."

"Oh god" Booth groaned, the grin on Angela's face confirmed that she did indeed know what had transpired between them the previous night and that morning "Did you have to tell Angela? And what exactly is in those bags?"

"She's my best friend Booth, besides she guessed" Angela nodded her confirmation to Brennan's words "As for the bags, there's some lingerie, costumes, flavoured lubricant, body paint..."

"My idea" Angela interrupted.

"A whip, paddle, butt plug, anal beads, cock rings, nipple clamps..."

"Geez Bones, what do we need all that stuff for?" He was eyeing the bags cautiously, which amused Angela, but Brennan remained oblivious. Booth was suddenly glad he'd been waiting in her office rather than in the lab itself because it was one thing for Angela to overhear them but what if Cam or Hodgins overheard, or worse Zach.

"Sexual aids can greatly increase your stimulation during sex Booth, resulting in a more powerful orgasm, don't tell me you've never used any sort of sexual aid?" Brennan asked surprised.

"Angela could you leave?" Booth asked suddenly eyeing the artist who looked thoroughly entertained having taken a seat on Brennan's sofa.

"I don't think so Mr. G-Man this is far too interesting to miss"

"Angela" Brennan warned, the artist nodded and stood, it really did seem like a private conversation, but what she wouldn't give to witness it anyway...

"I've used lube, and there have been women who've dressed in sexy lingerie"

"You're kidding? That's it? You've never used your handcuffs on someone? Never used a cock ring to enhance your erection?" Booth shook his head at each question "Wow Booth, I'm surprised. We've got some work to do. Pick me up here at five thirty" she instructed already wandering behind her desk, the bags stored in the corner with her purse. Booth groaned, Brennan leaving work at five thirty was unheard of, damn what had he gotten himself into.

"Okay Bones, I'll see you then" But he didn't leave, because suddenly it seemed strange to leave without at least hugging her, or giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, because, he reminded himself, they were a couple now. She seemed to sense that he wasn't moving and looked up from the file she was carefully perusing.

"Booth?"

"I just – um you look really good, and I just I really wanted to kiss you, but I didn't know, because well this is the lab and you work here and I wasn't sure if I was allowed to" he stumbled over his words but she was up before he'd even finished.

"Don't make a habit of this" she told him before pressing her lips to his her hands sliding over his chest and he couldn't pull her close enough to him at that moment. His tongue slipped into her mouth and if the office wasn't surrounded by glass he would have taken her then and there, and he doubted she would have complained, even as they kissed she was grinding her hips into him and he knew that he wouldn't be leaving her office anytime soon.

When they finally pulled away from one another trying to catch their breath all Booth could do was mutter what sounded like "Geez Bones" before collapsing onto the couch that Angela had only vacated a few minutes earlier. Brennan returned to her desk grinning and picked up right where she'd left off examining the file in front of her. Under the desk her legs spread slightly allowing Booth a glance up her skirt and he noticed that there was no material covering the trimmed auburn curls that he'd only discovered the night before. He thought back to that morning and tried not to think about her hands and then her lips on his early morning erection, or the way the water cascaded over her bare ass when he took her from behind in the shower. Instead he focussed on the image of her wandering around her bedroom, not bothering with a towel while she searched for an outfit. And yes he remembered distinctly her putting on both bra and panties, they were matching in fact, both a red lace, but the panties were certainly no longer in place under her skirt.

She didn't look up when she heard his sharp intake of breath upon seeing her naked sex, but a few moments later she called across to him, her eyes still focussed on the file "Look in your pocket" and sure enough there were the red lace panties he had watched her carefully slide up her legs that morning.

"Jesus" he muttered caressing the lace through his fingers, they were still wet and he wondered how long ago she'd taken them off, certainly before she'd come back into her office. He longed to cross the room and feel how wet and waiting she was for him, but instead he clenched the material into his fist "Is that file important?"

"Not really, but that doesn't mean I can leave" she'd already been late and taken an extra long lunch that day, leaving three hours early would not look good.

"Okay, well I'll see you at five thirty" this time he had to leave he wasn't sure he could handle spending anymore time in that office, hell, he wasn't sure how he was going to get through the rest of the afternoon.

Just as he was walking out of the office a strong and very familiar voice called out "Booth, don't forget the handcuffs" Right that was it, concentration would be impossible for at least the rest of the century. Every time he tried to concentrate on the work at hand his mind strayed back to Brennan in her office, with no underwear, his fingers frequently sliding into his pocket to feel the garment that smelt and reminded him so much of her. He'd wonder whether it was him that would be handcuffed or her, and truthfully he didn't care which it was. And then he'd think that five thirty couldn't come soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So here's the 4th part, just one more after this... I know sad right... Anyway keep reading, keep the reviews coming and i'll try to get the last chapter up sometime today if not it will definitely be tomorrow. Oh and definite adult warnings for this chapter... even more so than the last one so if you shouldn't be reading that then skip ahead.

Bottom Line Part 4

He called her at five fifteen because he was sure he couldn't wait a moment longer and she didn't make him. She'd already shut down her computer and packed up. In fact when he called her she was already heading out of the lab and into the grounds so he wouldn't even have to park. She wasn't sure she'd make it home, but she told herself she had to, but the slick wetness that had taken residence between her legs ever since lunch was making it difficult to think rationally. She knew it was a combination of her lunchtime shopping trip, the kiss she shared with Booth in her office, the anticipation of the night and the knowledge that she had a secret, that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

She was in his car at five seventeen and his lips were on hers at five seventeen and maybe two seconds. He felt like a horny teenager, the only difference was, for once the girl wasn't putting up a fight, and the girl wasn't a girl, rather a particularly stunning and successful woman. With no hesitation his hand slipped beneath her skirt and cupped her, wondering if it was the thought of him that had brought such warmth to her, his fingers slipped easily inside her and she groaned, throwing her head back against the rest. Slowly he began to pump his finger in and out of her, quickly adding a second and third finger and using his thumb to massage her clit. His other hand rested on her knee keeping her legs spread as wide as he could in the tiny space. She slid forward on the seat, her eyes closed, and he wished they were open so he could see the dark blue that he'd noticed always appeared when she was aroused. And then her hand was on his guiding his free hand up her thigh and sliding his index finger into her ass. This time they moaned in unison and Booth was sure she was just trying to torture him.

She could tell he wasn't sure what to do and kept her hand there guiding his in and out of her anus until he seemed to realised what she wanted and rammed a second finger inside until he was pumping both of her holes with his fingers until she came hard, shuddering around his fingers and screaming his name.

He didn't even wait for her to recover before pulling his fingers out of her wiping them quickly on his pants and shoving the car into drive, the faster they got back to her place the better. She smiled coyly at him as he pulled away from the curb, leaving her skirt in a twisted mess around her thighs she popped open an extra button on her shirt allowing him a perfect view down to the red lacy bra that hid her ample breasts from view.

He groaned "Damn Bones, you're gonna be the death of me"

Brennan had already tried everything sexually that she'd ever wanted to, so she focussed on the things she thought Booth would like to try, though she knew everything would be different with Booth. Every touch seemed to be heightened, every touch sent tingles through her body and she longed to feel it all the time.

"So Booth, are you going to tell me now exactly what your fantasies are or do I have to guess?"

"Huh?" Booth asked confused his mind still on what had just happened in the parking lot of the Jeffersonian while who knew how many people had walked past.

"Your fantasies... What are they?" she rephrased, her hand sliding a little further up her thigh and exposing a little more flesh.

"You" he answered easily, forcing himself to look back at the road rather than the beauty beside him, her cheeks still flushed from her recent orgasm and her lips red from the passionate kiss they shared.

She laughed "Well that's pretty easy to fulfil, but I was talking a little more specific"

"Well honestly Bones, so long as you're involved everything sounds good" she gave him a look and he knew they'd never get anywhere if he didn't give her something "Some of that stuff you mentioned yesterday sounded good" he admitted.

"Anal sex?" Booth nodded not trusting himself to speak. She sensed his hesitation though "You know Booth, anal sex is actually more common amongst heterosexual couples than gay couples" he wasn't sure how she knew what he'd been thinking but he didn't dwell on it.

"Really?"

"Yes, in some couples it's even the woman who penetrates the male using a strap on. Actually Booth, I bought you your very own butt plug while I was shopping today" Booth groaned, he'd almost forgotten about the two bags she'd chucked into the backseat before climbing in.

"All that stuff you listed before... you were serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh god" he groaned.

"I thought you'd enjoy it, in the past I've had many sexual partners who enjoyed it when we used other objects to enhance our pleasure and it's much safer to use objects that are designed specifically with sexual pleasure in mind, it results in far fewer injuries." Brennan continued talking detailing the types of injuries that could be incurred from using objects that could break off inside, such as cucumbers, glass bottles and other things he would never had thought of shoving inside anywhere, not even his mouth.

"It's okay Booth, I know how to use all of these things, you won't be in any danger, I promise" he knew she was telling the truth, she wouldn't hurt him anymore than he would hurt her. He smiled, maybe it would be kind of fun to experiment with Brennan, just not with the butt plug he thought wryly pulling into her apartment building.

He had no idea how he managed to keep his hands off of her when they entered her apartment but he did, long enough for her to offer him a drink and for her to start pulling objects out of the two mysterious black bags. He wasn't sure how she managed to sit next to him and calmly cut open the packages revealing the treasures hidden inside. But she did, until they were surrounded by two empty bags and a couple of piles of her purchases and a much higher pile of packaging.

"Are you sure we're going to need all this?" he asked nervously.

"Booth, its okay... we're going to go at your pace, but yes eventually we will be using all of this, but definitely not tonight" it seemed strange that it was her reassuring him not the other way around, but Booth's mind did not focus on that. All he heard was, eventually, that meant more than anything to him, because no matter what she'd said the day before he was still waiting for her to freak out and tell him she'd been tired or something. He was waiting for her to deny what they both felt, no matter how much he hoped she wouldn't. But she was sitting next to him talking easily about a future with him and he realised that she was ready, to give everything to a relationship with him.

She seemed to sense him still looking at her "Would you like to go to the bedroom?" she asked confused about why he was staring at her.

"Sure Bones, sure" he replied grinning, his mind not on the pile of toys she was lifting into her arms but on his future with her.

"Booth, could you grab those?" she asked gesturing towards a few items still left on the table, she didn't bother to dispose of the packaging, there would be time for that later, her mind was focussed solely on exploring her newfound sexual relationship with Booth. He trailed only slightly behind her into the bedroom letting his eyes wander over her body, enjoying the way her skirt swayed in time with her hips. She'd already pulled off her boots and socks allowing Booth to see her toned calves and the way her toes curled into the carpet as she walked. She was already sorting through the pile having dropped them onto the edge of her bed, one pile she left on the bed the other she picked up again and dropped onto the dresser.

He was relieved to see that the pile on the bed was much smaller than the one she deposited on the dresser. He continued to watch as she bent over her side table and pulled out a couple of objects dropping them next to the rest. He didn't examine the items too closely looking up to see Brennan smiling at him from next to the bed, and then he was with her in a few quick steps. Their breaths mingled together, his lips so close to hers that he could almost taste her already. It was Brennan who eventually closed the distance between them, her lips crashing against his and her body pressed flush to his. It took all his self control not to rip her clothes off then and there but he managed it, settling for sliding a hand beneath her shirt to rest on her stomach. She moaned as his cool fingers contacted her warm skin and pressed further into his touch. He didn't even notice her slipping the buttons of his shirt undone and pushing it down his arms. The only time their lips disconnected was while he quickly slipped her shirt over her head, not bothering to check where it landed before his hands began working on the clasp of her bra.

He'd forgotten she wasn't wearing any underwear until he slipped her skirt down her legs and it pooled at her feet leaving her standing before him completely naked. His thoughts barely strayed to her panties still in his jacket pocket, focussed instead on the beauty before him. She climbed onto the bed waiting patiently for him to shed the remainder of his own clothes, he could see her hands itching to touch herself and he almost wished she did. Her legs were spread waiting for him, and he couldn't make her wait. He was with her on the bed, his hands on her stomach and breasts, sometimes hard, sometimes soft. He slid one hand down between her legs, caressing her thigh for a few moments before pressing his finger against her clit finding her still wet and ready for him. His lips latched onto her breast while he slid his finger up and down the full length of her sex. With every movement she bucked her hips upwards, yearning for his finger to once again stray into her tight anus. He knew what she wanted, but instead slipped his finger into her vagina, using the other hand to flip her over and allowed himself to examine the pile of aids still left on the bed just next to her breast.

Lube, good, he decided; if he was going to give her what she so obviously wanted he knew they would need plenty of lube, at least that was what he'd heard in the locker room. In addition there was a dildo, and what he assumed was a butt plug that he'd seen her pull out the drawer earlier. Along with what he remembered her referring to as anal beads and a cock ring. He left everything except the lube in its place.

Brennan was already on her knees when he turned back, her ass waving in front of him, even better than he'd imagined just a day earlier. He couldn't stop the hand that reached out to touch the creamy skin, kneading her cheek in his hand. Her moan urged him on and he realised that he wanted it as much as she did. The thought of plunging his hard cock into her tight ass was almost overwhelming. With no warning he slipped his finger inside not bothering with the lubricant, he felt her tense slightly and heard himself moan at the tightness of her around his finger. As he pumped the finger in and out she spread her legs just a little wider, he pressed a second finger inside stretching her.

"Booth" she groaned breathily, her head twisting around so that their eyes met over her shoulder. His free hand went to her breast.

"Tell me what you need Temperance" She moaned again as his fingers worked her nipple into a rock hard nub, she didn't even try to speak instead put her weight onto one hand and gestured next to her to the string of anal beads. They were crystal and blue in colour, six in total and they seemed to rival his own cock in diameter. He looked from the tiny hold that he'd barely been able to squeeze two fingers inside to the large balls and wondered how on earth they would ever fit inside.

"Bones, they don't look like they'll fit" he worried.

"Lube" she breathed gesturing frantically to where she thought the lube was. Booth nodded, they'd need a lot of lube. He pulled the cap off and squeezed a generous amount into his palm before dropping the tube and rubbing his hands together smothering them in the liquid. She moaned happily when his hands returned to her ass rubbing over the entrance until it was wet before slipping a couple of fingers inside her and lubricating her insides. Once he'd smothered the blue crystal bulbs he proceeded to press the first one inside using his free hand to stretch her. He watched as the first ball was swallowed easily by her ass hearing her moan happily as it disappeared completely.

It had been a long time since she'd had anal sex with anyone, it was something that she'd always enjoyed but not something she'd trusted most men to do. She thought she might have been able to trust Sully but the sheer size of him had put her off a little and he'd never made any mention of it so neither had she. There'd been a time when she trusted Michael Stires with that aspect of herself but that had been a long time ago and it certainly wasn't the case anymore. He had been the last and it had been almost six years since then, by her choice not his, she had decided when he'd last visited to not allow him that particular pleasure and she was glad she hadn't.

However Booth slipping bead after bead into her ass didn't bother her, she was completely comfortable with the idea of it. Of course she had to admit that after so much time the strange sensation of having her ass filled was somewhat foreign but certainly not unenjoyable. Booth was surprised when he was able to push all of the balls inside her and watched as her ass wriggled in front of him moving the beads around inside her.

"Booth" she begged again. This time he didn't hesitate, slipping his rock hard cock inside her in one swift motion. He could feel the beads pushing against him from inside her. With every thrust they moved around slightly and with every thrust she let out a strangled cry pushing back to meet him. Her fingers curled into the sheets and he could feel that she was getting close, a strangled cry and a frantic gesture towards the string hanging from her ass confirmed it. As always he sensed what she wanted and began to slowly pull the string of beads from her ass making sure he timed each pop with a particularly strong thrust. As the last bead popped from her ass he felt her walls contract around him accompanied by the cry of his name, it was all he needed to send him over the edge spilling himself inside her.

He forced himself to pull out of her and roll to the side as she collapsed onto the bed crawling until her chest was pressed against his, her arm thrown lazily across his chest.

"Don't get too comfortable" she teased "I'm not finished with you" Booth smiled lazily down to her, where her head nestled on his chest. Rationally he knew they needed to get food and sleep otherwise they would be too exhausted the next day to even get any work done. But he decided that if Brennan could put her rational mind aside then he could too, because some things were just a little more important than logic and rationality.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys, last part as promised, it's more of an epilogue than anything else but anyway...

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and especially reviewing and yes **katiebug** just this one chapter but this way i can move onto the other ideas that are begging to be written including a couple of Bones crossovers and some more BB... so it's not all bad.

Also thanks to the people who encouraged me to continue with what i had originally planned to be a one shot because i think it's turned out quite nicely.

**SuchAGoodGirl**: What can i say i'm completely shameless ;)

Anyway... onto the story... leave lots of final thoughts by pressing that little button at the bottom once you've finished reading.

Bottom Line Part 5

"Booth, could you try and remember to put your washing in the hamper, because if you don't then it will be your own fault that you have no shirts left, which you don't by the way" Brennan called out from the bedroom while Booth sank into the sofa to watch the hockey.

"Okay Bones, just as soon as this half is over" he gestured to the tv even though Brennan wasn't in the room.

"Booth" she groaned "If you don't put it out now then it won't be dry in time" Booth sighed, looked like he was going to miss the game again, last week it had been Brennan wandering back and forth in front of the tv wearing nothing but jeans and a bra having spilt coffee all over her shirt on their way home.

Home. The word echoed in his head for a moment, when had he started thinking of Brennan's apartment as home. Hell, when was the last time he was at his own apartment? He couldn't remember, all his clothes were at Brennan's, he had his razor, his shaving cream, and his partner, what did he need his apartment for? There were other things too, they'd fallen into an easy routine of domesticity. She'd do the washing, he'd do the housework and they'd both cook, or more often than not they'd order takeout, or go out. Every so often they'd go to the movies or a game and on the weekends they'd happily hang out at her place sometimes doing their own thing or sometimes enjoying a lazy day making love.

He was on his feet in an instant cornering her in the bedroom "Are we living together?"

"Wh – What?" she stammered.

"You and I. Are we living together, here in your apartment? Just think about it for a minute" She stared at him for a few moments.

"Well you do spend a lot of time here" she conceded.

"All my time, I spend all my time with you. I haven't been to my apartment in months, not since Christmas" he realised.

"Oh my god" she muttered "We are living together, how did we not notice that?"

"I don't know" he admitted falling into silence and letting Brennan pass him to fall onto the bed, on one side was a picture of Booth and his son, on the other a picture of Brennan, her father and her brother. His clothes hung in the closet and littered the floor mixed with hers, even a few of Parker's toys were lying around the apartment, the guest room and the fridge were covered with pictures he'd drawn.

"Are you happy?" Booth asked suddenly, his whole body was tense and he was preparing himself for her to withdraw, to run from him. Most of the time he thoughts she was okay, but every so often he feared that she might leave him, that she'd freak out.

She thought about his question for a moment "Yes, I am" she decided a smile spreading across her face.

"Me too" Booth agreed an equally wide smiling gracing his features "So..." he began a few moments later "We're okay with this? Living together" Brennan nodded but didn't say anything "Okay enough to make it permanent?" Brennan nodded again still smiling "So I'll get rid of my place?" she nodded again "Okay" Booth agreed.

It didn't take a lot of time to pack up what was left in his apartment, mostly just books and a few dvds. There were also cd's, a few things of Parker's, photos and a whole bunch of things he decided to put in storage. After all they didn't need his old grungy couch when Brennan had a nice new one of her own. Still once he moved his things into her apartment it seemed suddenly smaller, almost like there wasn't enough space for the both of them. Books overflowed from the shelves, cd's were piled up next to the stereo and Booth wondered what Brennan could possibly need so many clothes for.

It was Brennan who eventually suggested they get a bigger place, maybe buy a house together. He knew that with her book sales they could afford something very nice, and that Brennan wouldn't even consider that it was her paying for their house. Money wasn't really important to her, it just made things easier.

"Parker could have his own room" she told him "We could maybe get a dog" Booth had to admit it all sounded very nice. If anyone had told him even six months earlier that she would be suggesting they buy a house together he would have had them committed.

"That sounds perfect, Bones" It didn't take them long to find a place they both liked, it was a longer trip into work each day but that was a small price to pay. They had five bedrooms, one of which they turned into a room for Parker filled with sporting posters and model cars. When they went looking for a dog Brennan had wanted a poodle, but Booth insisted they were too feminine and they eventually agreed on a husky who according to Brennan were reasonably obedient and friendly while still being quite masculine.

It came as a shock when she decided one day that she wanted to have a baby, but he realised soon enough that it shouldn't have because she'd become a different person since they'd started working together. As the birth of their first child drew closer he revealed that he was considering leaving the FBI, that he wanted to watch his child grow up, to see the things he'd missed with Parker. Brennan accepted his decision easily, glad that he would no longer be in constant danger, even if it meant she lost her partner. When she returned to work after their baby girl was born she insisted that Cam allow her to work solely on authenticating bones rather than identifying for the FBI and she'd agreed.

When Booth stopped to think about it the whole thing seemed amazing, but he didn't stop to think too often, he was too happy living in the moment and watching as his little girl got bigger every day. He didn't mind not working because Emily kept him too busy, and after their second child was born he certainly didn't have time to think about it. But he did know that the day Temperance Brennan agreed to be his wife was one of the happiest of his life, second only to the birth of each of his three children.

"Okay Em... You ready?" He looked over at his daughter who was dressed in her brand new school uniform, her hair up in pigtails.

"Yes Daddy" He watched as she ran away already mingling with the other children, just as confident as her mother always was. She barely noticed when he disappeared along with the other parents wondering whether his daughter would be a braniac scientist like his wife or an athlete like he had been. Or maybe she'd be something completely different, because who knew where life would take you.

400k-750k club: nanowriye09+400.


End file.
